Fate's Way
by CEE-Baybee xO
Summary: Sean returns to Toronto and thinks he will win Emma over but to get that people break up and people get hurt lies and deciet. An EmmaCraigSean love triangle. Please review I want to know what you think of it.
1. Sean Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people or the characters from Degrassi this is just a fictional story and I hope you love and enjoy reading it.

**I made a lot of changes to the chapters due to the reviews I received. I hope it is much better please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Jazzy for your inspiration. And to all of my other readers thanks a ton. **

Fate's way

Chapter 1: Sean Returns

_Sean has been gone for a long while. Emma has been missing him like crazy. Until she found herself in the big strong arms of Craig Manning. She had just recently become friends with him and they just started dating. Manny always thought they were meant to be and was fine with the new relationship. But Manny had to draw some boundary lines. No being together around her and in the bed both Emma and Manny sleep in because that's just revolting. All three of them agreed. However, Sean returned at senior year, while Craig was at college in T.O. of course. (That's Toronto Ontario). Of course Sean wanted to ignite a new flame with Emma. They have a lot of history together but, will she dump new boyfriend Craig and get with her old boyfriend Sean. Which will she choose._

**WELL HOW DO YOU LIKE OR NOT MADE SOME CHANGES HOPE YOU REVIEW.**

**KEEP READING IT WILL CERTAINLY GET BETTER IF YOU THINK.**


	2. Igniting A New Flame

Chapter 2: Igniting a new flame

_Sean returns from Wasaga Beach and his first stop is Emma Nelson's door._

_Sean knocked on the door._

"Manny I'm talking to Craig can you please get the door." Yelled Emma.

"Sure (Manny opens the door) Aah Sean (she hugs him very tightly)." Exclaimed Manny.

"Hey Manny how's it going." Sean said happily.

"Oh my god hi and I'm fine. Hey guess what, I'm dating Jimmy." Said a very happy Manny.

"Good for you and good luck on your new relationship. Is Em here?" Questioned Sean

"Um yeah but she's talking to- never mind I'll go get her for you. You can sit down right there if you want." Manny said nervously.

_Sean sits down and waits._

_She goes downstairs and talks to Emma _

"Hey Emma" Said a very nervous Manny.

"Hi Manny. Now that we know who we are what did you want to tell me?" Emma said sarcastically.

"Oh (laughs nervously) Sean is upstairs and wants to talk to you." Manny said.

"What? You mean Sean Cameron is in my house. Manny you let him in my house." Emma exclaimed.

"Yeah sorry. I just thought you could bury the hatchet and possibly be friends maybe." Manny said apologetically.

"Manny no. Tell him to leave and I have a boyfriend Craig. You do know him don't you." Emma said in a rude way.

"Yes but just say hi. I'll come with you. All right. Just have a nice conversation without any hostility. Please Em please?" Pleaded Manny.

"Fine. You have ten minutes. If he says one thing offensive, he's getting slapped hard. Manny I mean it. Promise." Emma relinquished

"Ok. (sighs loudly) I promise. Ten minutes slapped if offensive. Oh wait me or Sean?" Manny said confused

"Manny not you." Emma likes duh

"Oh I was scared for a minute." Manny sighs with relief.

"Manny is everything all right down there?" Sean yells

"Oh everything's fine. Were just coming up now. Emma please be nice." Yells Manny

"Fine." Emma puts on a fake smile

"Ok." Manny says gladly.

_They both walk upstairs and Emma greets Sean and he stands up and pulls her onto a big hug and kisses her deeply._

"Oh my god!" Manny exclaimed covering her mouth.

_Emma pulling away slaps Sean as hard as she possibly can._

"Emma!" Yelled a very scared Manny.

"Ow! What was that for Emma?!!"Sean said while holding his face.

"You think you can come in my house get close to my friend and kiss me like nothing happened before between us." Said a very angry Emma.

"No. I just thought everything was fine between us Emma. I'm sorry I am really sorry." Apologized for Sean

"All I ever hear from you is I'm sorry. It will never be ok. and FYI I have a boyfriend Craig Manning and if I tell him he will kick your sorry ass!" Emma said confidently.

"I didn't know that I didn't think-" Rambled Sean

That's right. You don't think you never do. Even when you hurt me and break my heart on three occasions. I have a few words for you stay the hell away from me for good. Manny will show you out." Emma says as she leaves she comes back and pushes him on the couch.

"Maybe it was a mistake coming here Manny." Sean sadly states.

"Yeah. Maybe you should leave and I'll go talk to her ok."

"Ok. Manny bye." Said a nervous Sean.

"Bye Sean." Manny replied.

_Manny shows him out and goes downstairs to find Emma on her bed crying her eyes out._

"Sweetie what's wrong why are you crying? Emma please tell what's the matter with you." Manny said while running down the stairs.

Please Review I want to know what you think about it!!


	3. The burning of the flickering flame

Chapter 3: The burning of the flickering flame

"Manny, Craig is going to hate me and Sean already hates me. What am I going to do? Tell Craig, apologize to Sean. What. Please tell me what." Mumbled Emma who was crying very hard.

"Baby, Emma I can't tell you what to do. But I can tell you what I would do. Sean said he would be in the ravine if you wanted to talk to him no strings attached at all. Tell Craig the truth and he will understand. Ok. Here's the phone." Manny said comforting.

_Emma dials his phone # and breathes deeply _

_**Their Phone Conversation**_

Emma: Craig I need to tell you something very important.

Craig: Em sweetheart what? Don't tell me your breaking up with me.

Emma: No, it's not like that. Um Sean came over, and he kissed me. I told him off slapped him and told him to leave and that you were my boyfriend.

Craig: What Emma why?

Emma: I don't know baby and I'm so sorry please don't hate me.

Craig: I don't hate you its fine just thanks for telling me.

Emma: That's a relief. But I was going to go to the ravine to talk to him by myself.

Craig: The only way your going is if you take Manny with you.

Emma: That's fine love you bye

Craig: Love you too bye.

_They hang up the phone and Emma is so happy._

"What happened?" Manny asked.

"He was fine with it. He said if I go to the ravine you have to go with me." Emma said gladly.

"Ok that's fine." Said Manny.

"Let's go then." Emma replied.

_They went in Emma's car and they went right to the ravine._


	4. Passion has taken over

Chapter 4: Passion has taken over

_Manny and Emma met Sean in the park and they start talking about what happened. Manny just listened and didn't say anything._

"Sean, I'm sorry I pushed you and slapped you." Emm said apologetically.

"Its ok it's not like I didn't deserve it." Sean replied forgiving her

"Well I thought we could make things better between us. Maybe be friends." Emma changed the subject.

"Sure I'm sorry I broke your heart and hurt your feelings and caused you so much pain." Said Sean.

"I forgive you and the hostility is going to end now." Emma said trying to be nice.

"I think this is my cue to leave. I'll go get us a snack and a soda. I'll be back in five to 10 minutes." Manny said try to sound subtle.

"Fine" Emma and Sean said in unison.

"I'm really sorry I kissed you. I didn't mean to offend you ir Craig ok." Apologized Sean.

"It's ok. I wanted to kiss you for like forever." Emma said seductively.

_Emma kissed him and he kissed him back before she knew she pushed him down and was ravishing him on the ground he turned her over and was on top of her. Manny walked in on this._

"Oh My God" Manny said covering her mouth.

_They stopped and looked at Manny_.

"Manny it's not what it looks like." Stuttered a nervous Emma.

"Oh so your not cheating on Craig by having sex with Sean in a park a public park." Manny said angrily and sarcastically.

"Um-" Emma started.

"Save it. Put your clothes on step away from the boy and follow me to the car." Manny interrupted her.

"Ok, but your not gonna tell Craig are you." Emma pleaded.

"Oh, either I'm gonna tell him or you are. Now give me your car keys." Replied Manny.

"Manny please don't tell." Sean begged.

"Look, Mr. Fidelity don't talk to me ever and for that matter Emma too. You just want to ruin her life huh? Emma keys now." Manny said oh so rudely.

"Here." Emma gave in.

"Lets go were going home to change your clothes you probably know why." Manny rolled her eyes while she said this.

"Yeah Manny I'm sorry." Emma started to cry.


	5. Shattered Hearts

Chapter 5: Shattered Hearts

"Emma I thought I could trust you for five minutes alone. Your going to crush Craig and shatter his heart. Did you ever think about him at all?" Wondered Manny.

"Manny, I really don't know." Emma said not understanding her actions.

"Now that you changed were going to Toronto University so you can tell Craig." Manny changed the topic.

"Ok, Manny but will you come with me?" Emma asked.

"I should, so you won't get distracted with anyone else." Manny said sarcastically.

"I get it you can stop now." Emma said obviously irritated.

"We are here now. He's about to leave for lunch from English. Go now." Manny said more of a command than just saying something.

"Aren't you coming?" Said a confused Emma.

"No you did the mess by yourself and you need to clean it by yourself." Manny decided.

Emma: But no Manny, It's too hard. I don't want to hurt him.

Manny; Emma you already did when you were kissing Sean. More than you ever wanted to or not.

"I think I see him right there." Emma could see why.

_Emma walked up to Craig crying. Craig was looking at Emma crying and hugged her close to him._

"You don't want to touch me right now or maybe not ever again." Emma said while pulling away and looking at him.

"Why did something between you and Sean happen when you went to the ravine?" Craig sounded a little too happy.

"Yes and here it goes we were talking and Manny left Sean and I kissed and we ended up having sex right in the ravine. I am so, so, so sorry. Craig I didn't want it to be this way or like this ever." Emma was sounding really sincere.

"But why Em, I thought what we had, was special and good what went wrong?" Craig said while starting to tear up.

"I don't know." Emma said confused.

"Were done over. Why would you do this to me and Sean is supposedly my friend. I can't even look at you. Just go, and I'll see you around." Craig said.

"No, Craig no lets fix this. Please baby please don't do this." Emma pleaded with him.

"No not ever." Craig was really hurt when he said this.

_Emma walked to the car crying._

"Em what's wrong how did it go?" Manny said knowing the answer though.

"How do you think Manny? He broke up with me for good. Why did I do that why does this have to happen. I love him but Sean I'm in love with him." Emma said with a duh attitude.

"Then maybe you need to tell him that. You two are meant to be and this was fates way of telling you that." Manny said obviously very serious.

"I need to talk to him about this." Emma decided contemplating what she would say to Sean.


	6. Love Will Never Die

Chapter 6: Love Will Never Die

"Maybe you should. I called him he is still at the ravine but no funny business all right." Manny said.

"I promise."Emma said honestly.

_They reached the ravine and they met up with Sean who wanted to have a private conversation with Emma and Manny left them alone._

"Ok I'll leave but no funny business. I mean it Em don't do anything you'll regret doing later. Sean, take care of my friend please." Manny said seriously.

"Agreed. We promise Manny." Sean and Emma said in unison.

"Fine. I'll be back." Manny said wanting to trust them.

_Manny leaves Sean and Emma alone and they sit down on the grass._

"I'm so sorry Craig broke up with you because of me." Sean was really sorry.

"I wanted to tell you what I told Manny in the car on the way here." Emma was serious about this topic.

"Ok what?" Sean wanting to know what was the problem.

"Here it goes I will and always love Craig but I'm not in love with him. I am and always will be in love with Sean Cameron my heart belongs to you now and forever." Emma said wanting to make herself very clear.

"Emma I love you too." Sean said but it wasn't enough for Emma.

"For us to be together you have to promise me something." Emma started to cry when she uttered these words.

"Anything." Sean wanted her to believe him.

"You have to promise me you'll never hurt me ever again like you did before." Emma said.

"Ok." Was all Sean could bring himself to say.

"No Sean not ok, promise me. I need you to promise me so I could trust you again." Emma said wanting back with all her life.

"Em I promise you." He sounded very true.

_Manny returns and sees them hugging each other._

"That is so sad." Manny aid while pretending to cry.

"We fixed everything." Emma was really happy.

"That's great oh do you want to go to a party with me and Jimmy tonight at The Basement." Manny said rushing her thought out.

"I guess so. Are you in Sean?" She asked.

"I guess." Sean was like whatever.

"Come on Emma lets go get ready. Bye Sean." Manny said rushing Emma.

"Bye Sean, see you at the party." Emma said.

"Bye." Sean replied.

_Manny and Emma go back to the house and get themselves ready for the club as . . . _


	7. Cheating Is A Two Player Game

Chapter 7: Cheating Is A Two Player Game

Disclaimer for all of my stories: I don't own anything. Tear.

_Manny is dressed in a black skirt to her knee and a light blue and white tank top. She matched it with some white flip flops. Emma chose were a short pink skirt and a white lace camisole. White high heels topped off the outfit._

"Em, don't you think that is little too revealing?" Manny said scrunching her face.

"I don't know, is it?" Emma said while looking at her.

"Yeah it is. Just cause Craig is going to be there and you don't want to send the wrong message right." Manny said while shaking her head.

"Yeah okay." Emma agreed.

_Emma puts on a longer pink skirt and changes to some pink flip flops._

"Manny is this good?" Emma questioned her outfit.

"Perfect that's just right. Lets go." Manny said.

_They finish dressing and do their make-up they headed out to Emma's car and she drives to The Basement. When they get there, they meet up with Sean and Jimmy. The rest of their friends were there also._

"Hey Jimmy." Manny said and then kissed her man.

"Hey Manny. How have you been?" Jimmy said.

"Fine with the whole blowout and catching people having sex in a park, I 'm okay." Manny said then realizing he didn't know about that.

"What? Who?" he was very confused.

"Emma and Sean before Craig dumped her." Manny said summing it up a bit.

"Oh that's why he's been down this afternoon. He really loved Emma and I think he wants her back. He called me right after they broke up crying. Craig Manning doesn't cry, let me tell you." Jimmy said feeling bad for him.

"Wow he's taking this harder than she is. Sean hers now." Manny while wondering how he must have felt.

"I hope he doesn't hurt her again." Jimmy said.

"Yeah your right." Manny replied.

_Manny, Jimmy, Sean, Emma, and the rest of the gang go into the club and Craig pulls Emma aside and sits her down. He tells her what he's been going through it is some deep stuff._

"Craig what's wrong, are you okay?" Emma questioned.

"No, I wanted to tell you something." Craig said.

"Wait let me show you something first." Emma said in her sexy voice.

_Emma kisses him and pushes him down on the couch. _**A/N: I know shocking. Emma cheating again.**

"Emma, what are you doing?" Craig said wondering.

"Reminding you what you lost." Emma said to him.

"Okay sure if you want." Craig replied.

"Craig stop." Emma started to realize what she was doing.

"What's wrong?" Craig asked.

"This I have to go." Emma replied.

_Emma pushes him off and runs out if the room crying and sees Manny._

"Manny, Craig and I were making out and we almost-" Emma said to Manny.

"Almost what Emma?" Manny said shocked.

"Had sex Manny." Emma whispered in her ear.

"Sweetie why? Again Emma?" Manny was worried about what her friend was turning into.

"I pushed him off before we could-" Emma said trying to justify herself.

"Have sex with him Emma?" Sean interrupted.

"What no Sean let me explain." Emma pleaded.

"No your just trying to cover up what you wanted to do with him."Sean said no t wanting to hear it.

"No, I'm not, listen to me." Emma tried so hard to get him to understand.

"Well two can play at that game." Said a very conniving Sean.

_Sean turns to Manny and kissed her. Manny pulls away and slaps him._

"Sean what are you doing. Get your hands off of me." Manny said obviously shocked and appalled.

_Emma runs away to the bathroom and sits on the floor crying. Until Ellie came in and saw her and tries to help. _

"Emma its Ellie what's wrong?" Ellie said wanting to help.

"You won't want to know." Emma replied.

"Yes I do. Just tell me." She said trying to be nice.

"Craig and I were making out and we almost you know. Sean thought I meant to and kissed Manny right in front of my face Ellie." Emma said feeling awful.

"Hun you cheated on him and he just sorta returned the favor." Elie said sorta coldly.

"Yes but I need to be alone right now okay." Emma said realizing that was sort of rude.

"Okay I'll tell Manny your okay. Bye." She said

"Bye." Emma replied.

**Long chapter for ya. Please Review**


	8. Drunken Haze

Chapter 8: Drunken Haze

**Disclaimer for all of my stories: I don't own anything. Tear.**

_Emma walks out of the bathroom to realize that all of her friends have gone home. She meets this guy named Nick and he gives her something to drink. She starts dancing and grinding into him. Before she knows it they go into a room and they have sex. However Emma is in a drunken haze and doesn't know what she is doing._

_Emma crawls through the basement window to find a very angry Manny sitting on the bed. Manny sees that Emma is drunk and did some things she shouldn't have._

"Hey Manny I had so much fun. Nick oh my god he is good." Emma said slurring.

"Emma, who the hell is Nick?" Manny wondering whom her friend was hanging out with.

"The guy who gave me a drink and I went to the room with him. We had fun." Emma started giggling.

"Emma do you know what you did with him." Manny said concerned.

"It you know" Emma laughed at her.

_Emma passes out on the floor and Manny puts her in the bed and calls Craig for help._

_Manny calls Craig's house but he isn't there. This is her conversation with Joey._

_**Their Conversation.**_

Manny: Hi Joey. Can I speak to Craig please, It's Manny?

Joey: Manny its after midnight.

Manny: I know I'm sorry but it's important.

Joey: Anyway he's not here. He never came home, try his cell phone.

Manny: Okay thank you, buh-bye.

Joey: Bye Manny.

**Change of pace for you. Shocking about Emma though. Please review you fabulous people.**


End file.
